


Misconception.

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 4 year age gap, Accidental Bonding, Accidental Mating, Alpha Eren, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mating, Talks of sex, True Mates, eren talks about rape for like two seconds, nothing happens, omega armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin goes into heat on his 18th birthday. Good thing his boyfriend Eren was there to get him home safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception.

Armin laughed, leaning against his boyfriend's arm.  
  
Connie kept telling his story, not stopping when his fiancé Sasha doubled over, laughing so hard she let out an unladylike snort. Bolthert huffed out a small laugh, and Reiner started laughing at Sasha. 

They had all gone out for Armin's birthday, and the night ended with them all crashing in the dorm's lounge to watch a movie.

Connie made an over the top gesture to illustrate his point, and Armin started laughing even harder, practically laying in Eren's lap   
  
His laughter was cut off when he felt a familiar feeling, breathing in sharply, and Eren would have missed it of it wasn't for the sudden change in his scent.  
  
It was subtle, the change too slight for anyone that wasn't his True Mate to pick up on, but Eren knew what the addition of caramel to Armin's scent meant.  
  
His Omega boyfriend was going into heat.  
  
"Armin?" he asked softly, looking down at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
He shook his head, the few strands of hair not in his pony tail getting into his eyes.  
  
Eren brushed it away, tucking it behind his ears, and Sasha, who had recovered from her laughing fit, made kissing sounds at them.

Armin shot the Beta a small smile, standing up and grabbing Eren's hand.

The movie was long over, and Reiner looked like he was about to fall asleep on Bolthert's shoulder.  
  
"I think it's time we headed out," he said, getting a cat call from Connie.  
  
Eren just grinned when Armin blushed, and he waved goodbye to Bolthert and Reiner.  


* * *

  
By the time they got back to his dorm, Armin's heat was making his head swim, need building under his skin.  
  
Eren walked him over to the bed, lowering him down on the bed and tucking him in.

The scent of his heat was filling the small room, and Eren gathered bottles of water and protein bars from Armin’s mini fridge, setting them down on his bed side table.

Brushing Armin’s hair out of his face, Eren leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

They had never shared one of Armin’s heats before, and had only begun talking about it a few days before.

Eren knew that they were True Mates, and every cell in his body was screaming at him to claim his Omega, but he didn’t know if that’s what Armin wanted.

“I’ll be back to check on you in the morning, Okay, babe?” Eren asked, soothing Armin’s hair back when the Omega let out a whine.

Eren made to pull away, but his boyfriend latched onto his sleeve, holding him in place.

“Eren, please stay.” His breathing was starting to get heavy, cheeks flushing with heat. “I don’t want to do this alone.”

Eren blinked down at him, want coursing through his veins. “Are you sure, Armin? This isn’t the heat talking?”  
  
Armin tugged at Eren’s shirt, trying to pull Eren down to him. “I want this, Eren. Want _you._ ”

Eren hesitated for a moment, searching Armin’s face. His eyes were clear, the blue not muddled by the haze of heat yet.

Eren leaned down, catching Armin’s lips in a kiss. He kept it short, pulling back a few moments later.

“Eren, what-“ Eren nudged him, cutting him off. “Scoot over, Armin.”

Getting what the Alpha wanted, Armin rolled over, making room for Eren on the bed.

Eren settled in beside Armin, both of them lying on their sides facing each other.

Eren reached out, running his knuckles over Armin’s cheek.  
He could hardly believe he’d gotten so lucky

Armin smiled over at Eren, the scent of Alpha making heat simmer under his skin.

Eren cupped his face, and Armin let himself get reeled in until Eren’s lips were on his again, a hand slipping into his hair.

 

* * *

 

 When Armin woke up a few hours later, it was to a deep but satisfied ache in his core, quickly followed by his stomach churning.

He scrambled out of bed, noticing a little too late that he was completely naked, and that he wasn’t in bed alone, Eren groggily calling out his name as the bathroom door closed.

The cool ceramic of the toilet bowl felt too cold on his hands, his stomach clinching painfully as he heaved.

 When nothing came up Armin sat back on his heels, trying to piece the events of the night before together.

He had been hanging out with friends celebrating his birthday when his heat had hit, that much he remembered.

Slowly the rest of it started coming back.

Eren had taken him back to his room, and Armin had begged him to stay.

A blush covered the blond’s cheeks as he remembered how shameless he had been, presenting for his Alpha boyfriend like he was made for it, dirty talk that he was sure would make even his Mama blush spilling from his lips.

He remembered how Eren had flipped him over, saying that he wanted to see his face; remembered the love in Eren’s eyes.

Armin remembered the way the Alpha had cried out when Armin sunk his teeth into the side of his neck, making a deep claiming bite.

His stomach clenched again at the thought.

He had mated Eren in the heat of the moment, without even asking if it was okay. He pushed himself up, mind racing a mile a minute, and turned on the faucet, splashing icy water on his face.

He was pale when he looked in the mirror, blue eyes wide.

Then he looked at his neck, were a large red bite sat, the blood around it dried.

What had he done?

 

* * *

 

Back in the bedroom, Eren was freaking out.

Armin had been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes, and in that time Eren remembered just what had happened the night before. If the taste of copper in his mouth and the deep ache in his neck was anything to go by, he had mated his boyfriend while he was in heat.

His very much barely legal boyfriend.

Eren looked around the room for his jeans, finding them in a pile a few feet from the bed.

He pulled them on, not even bothering to look for his boxers, fishing in the pocket for his phone.

Mikasa would know what to do, and he was already hitting speed dial on her number before he had his shirt on.

She picked up just as he made it out into the hall, heading for the exit.

Regardless of his fuck up, Armin was still in heat and would need water and protein.

“Eren, what’s going on? It’s two in the morning.”

“I’m sorry Mikasa, I forgot about the time gap.” He voice shook more than he would have like, and his sister picked up on it.

“Eren what’s wrong?”

He sighed, pushing open the door, getting hit hard with the cold November air.

He leaned against the white brick of the dorm building, head hung.

“I messed up, Mika.”

“What happened?” She sounded really worried now, and it made Eren feel even worse.

“Armin went into heat last night-“

“Eren, please tell me you didn’t take advantage of him.”

Eren let out a shaky breath, a tear slipping down his cheek.

“Eren! How could you! After all the talks mom had with you about how to treat Omegas! There’s laws against that Eren!”

“I didn’t rape him! God Mikasa I _can_ control myself.”

“So he consented to _everything_ that happened last night?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you ‘don’t know’?”

Eren pushed away from the wall, headed towards the nearest store.

“I think I bit him. I woke up to him running to the bathroom, and my mouth tasted like blood and I have a bite on my neck.”

“So he bit you, too?” Mikasa interjected before Eren could get too far ahead of himself.

“Yeah. But I don’t know if he bit first, or if he even wanted it. Mikasa what do I _do_?”

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Eren almost thought that she had hung up on him.

“You don’t know who bit first? Eren, did you even talk to him this morning?”

“No, he was locked in the bathroom. I left before he came out.”

“You left him? Eren how dumb can you be? He’s in heat, he probably feels like he pressured you into it.”

“Why would he feel like that?” Eren could almost _hear_ Mikasa roll her eyes at him.

“Get him water and protein bars, then go back to him Eren. Sit down and talk it out. If it turns out that you’re right and Armin really didn’t want it, I can be there tomorrow to help out.”

Eren pushed into the first gas station he found, going right to the back where he knew the coolers were to start grabbing bottles of Gatorade and water.

“Okay. Thanks Mika.”

“Call me back in a few hours and tell me how it goes, okay Eren?”

Eren nodded, and then realized that she couldn’t see it. “Alright. Bye, Mika.”

The walk back seemed to take forever, but Armin’s door was still unlocked when Eren got there.

He was hesitant about going in, unsure of what he should expect.

Whatever it was, It wasn’t the sight of Armin sitting on his bed bundled up in his red blanket, teary blue eyes meeting Eren’s the second he stepped into the room.

The whole room smelled like upset Omega and it made Eren feel ill knowing that he was the one to put that scent in the air.

Armin’s eyes dropped down to the fresh bite on Eren’s neck, then back up to his face.

“I’m so sorry, Eren!” “I’m sorry, Armin, I didn’t mean to!” They exclaimed at the same time.

Armin was still babbling out apologies when he stopped, looking up at Eren through his tears. “What did you say?”

Eren let the bag drop to the floor, going to Armin’s side

“I’m so sorry, Armin.”

Armin blinked up at him. “For what? You didn’t do anything.”

Eren gestured to Armin’s neck, where a dark red bite stood out on his pale skin.

“I never should have bit you, I don’t know what I was thin-“

He cut himself off at the heartbroken look on Armin’s face. That wasn’t the reaction he thought he’d get.

“You regret it, don’t you? I knew it. I’m sorry Eren.”

He doubled over, head in his hands as he started to sob, thin shoulders shaking. The scent coming off him smelled like sorrow, and Eren knew he'd give anything to make Armin never feel like that again.

“Of course I don’t regret it, Armin! I just wish it could have happened differently. I’ve wanted nothing more that to be your mate since our first date. I just wanted you to want it, too, and not just because you were high on your heat.”

Armin looked up, confusion clear in his scent. “High on my heat? Eren, what are you talking about? _I_ wanted you to mate me, not my heat. I just didn’t want the reason you said yes to be because you were-“ He floundered, cheeks flushing like he hadn’t been begging for it the night before.

“Balls deep in your ass?” Eren filled in cheekily, making Armin flush even deeper and look down at his hands.

Eren tipped Armin's face up, looking him in the eye. His voice was filled with raw honesty when he spoke.

“Armin, I can’t remember exactly what happened last night, but if I felt the same way then as I do now, as I did last _week_ , it wasn’t just hormones talking.”

“Really?” Armin asked, wiping at his eyes.

Eren reached to help him, brushing the tears from his cheek.

“Really. I love you, Armin, more than anything.”

Armin smiled, sniffling at he pulled Eren closer. “I love you too, Eren.”

Happiness, warm like summer sunshine, filled the room in place of sadness, and Eren pressed a kiss to Armin’s lips.

He pulled back when he felt the blond smirk against his mouth, however.

“What is it?” He asked, seeing the glint in Armin’s eyes that hadn’t been there before.

“You’re my _mate_ now. And I’m yours.”

A rumbling purr resonated deep in Eren’s chest like that, the scent of pleased Alpha filling the air to mix with Armin’s own smell. “I like the sound of that.”

 


End file.
